One Goodbye
by WonderNA
Summary: Orihime contemplates her last few hours in the real world.


An: Don't ask me where this came from. I have never written a vignette before and i am not sure if this is it but I tried. Also I have never written a song fic either. I didn't add the lyrics cause well i just couldn't so go to youtube and find "Running up the Hill" By Placebo and listen to it while reading this fic. I'd post the link but, it doesn't work here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Orihime looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Only one person..." she thought. That's what that man had told her. Her note done, all she had left to do was go say goodbye. So many people and things were running through her mind. All the things she would say to all of her friends. She wanted to pray to her brother one last time, but she wasn't sure if that would count, and didn't want to risk it. Inoue hoped he would understand.

This was the deal she made. Her friend's lives in exchange for her own. For a second she smiled. Aizen surely was getting the shorter end of the boat, or was it the wrong end of a sinking stick? She didn't know.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought, things and objects passed right through her. She didn't exist here anymore, that was part of the deal. No one would know she was leaving except the one she chose to say goodbye too.

As Orihime walked the streets, she had already decided to whom she would say goodbye... it had not been as hard of a decision as she thought it would be. She wanted to at least see Tatsuki one more time though. The sight of her friend made her heart ache. So much so, she thought it would consume her, but at least she would be safer now. Kurosaki would protect Tatsuki for her, after she was gone. Orihime knew that for sure.

She couldn't find Ishida, or Sado. They would surely keep each other out of trouble, and Kurosaki would protect them as well. Inoue also looked for Rukia, but again, could not find her; Rukia would protect Ichigo for her as well... after all Rukia was a very important person to Ichigo.

As Inoue climbed into Ichigo's window, she was nervous, but it was her last chance and she wouldn't waste it. Just her luck he would be unconscious. Though this was probably better, since he would try to talk her out of it. But Ichigo didn't see what she was shown. All of her friends, on the brink of death, how could she say no?

She healed his wounds, and said her goodbyes. In the end she couldn't do what her heart really wanted. This was the last time she would ever see his face, or smell his smell, and still she wasn't strong enough.

As she healed his wounds she spoke, though she knew he was too far away to hear her.

" Kurosaki-kun, I wish that we could switch places, and that I was strong enough to protect you. I wish that I could keep you safe, and that you would see me as someone who was important to you." Tears streamed down her face, illuminated by her sacred healing shield.

"If only, then I would have no problem." She thought about trying to kiss him again, to see if she could get the courage now that her time in the real world was coming to an end.

She stood. He was healed and breathing better. Inoue walked around and patted the heads of his sisters, fast asleep at the foot of his bed. She remembered the words Ichigo spoke to her brother. "Older Brothers are born first so they can protect all of the siblings born after them."

Inoue thought about it, since she had no family to protect, this was the only thing she could do. The only thing she was capable of. She was not strong. She did not have the will to kill. She didn't have the heart for battle. Memories of soul society and how useless she had been repeated in her mind.

As she looked out the window, she turned one more time to look at the man who had protected her so these past few months. The man she had grown to love so much that this was the only thing she could do for him.

"I'm sorry, please understand and be happy Ichigo." Tears streamed down her face. She felt weak for being such a crybaby, but in this moment she couldn't help it. "This is all I can do to protect you..." Orihime bowed and left. She walked slowly to meet her fate, hoping that this was enough to help them. That this last choice was enough to leave some impact on the lives of those she loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: Writing bleach is hard. I'm not sure how you all do it. Also the AFA (Anime Fanfiction Awards) have begun. You can nominate any fandom, but you have to join. Its free and hosted at allsystemsred dot org. So go there and join nominate and vote. There are no time restrictions so you can nominate any fic, from any fandom. Have a good day!!


End file.
